In Transit
by pfirsch.jan
Summary: Following The Lunar Chronicles' 'Winter', the story focuses primarily on Wolf and Scarlet who are transitioning back to a normal (at least as 'normal' as possible) life back on the farm. Stay tuned for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She stood at the entrance of the once cozy cobblestone home. In that moment, it was barely recognizable to her. It had been a long time since she had been here and the whole house felt cold and lonely. She was grateful in her absence, Émelie ensured all customers were happy and Cinder made the automatic payments necessary for the androids to keep coming to tend to the crops, but the house was not a home to anyone in months.

Scarlet stood a few meters from the entrance and sighed. Cobwebs hung from every corner and dust was visible on every countertop. A twinge of sadness pierced her heart. The last time she was here, she was doing everything in her power to find her Grand-mére and bring her back. Although Scarlet accepted her Grand-mére's passing, actually coming back to the place where she grew up with her- to the place where she had been kidnapped was another layer of pain she would have to overcome. Tears began to swell up and she took a deep inhale.

"Hey," Sensing her pain, Wolf came up from behind her and put his arm around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

He didn't have to say anything more. His touch made her feel stronger, as it always did.

"I was so angry," she started, placing her hand over his. "When I thought she was going to have me taken away…when I found out she had kept a huge secret from me," She let her body form into his "-but she made a huge sacrifice in order to protect humanity…and to protect me."

"And that did not go in vain," He said, kissing her neck "If she was here, she would be so proud."

'Proud? She'd probably scold me how I could be so careless to have left the house in such a mess and I doubt she would approve of my decision to invite my wolf-hybrid boyfriend to come live with me,' Her thoughts amused her. She held back from verbalizing her thoughts and chuckled instead. She turned around to face him, but she look at his chest as she spoke.

"It'll be difficult to transition back to living here- waking up early, doing chores, and dealing with her absence, but…" Her eyes slowly made their way to meet his "I know in time, I can get through this."

He smiled. "And plus, I can give you all the chores I never liked doing!" He put his hands on her waist and lifted her. Forgetting his strength (and height) she almost lost her breathe with that sudden lift.

That's his Scarlet. The young woman he had fallen in love with. No matter whatever pains she had endured, she stood strong and fearless for whatever unknown that may come.

"Welcome home," She whispered hugging him.

His eyes widened, fully realizing the weight of those words. Home? He hadn't been "home" since he was 12, before he was taken away to be manufactured for the queen's army. He had been fighting, running, and surviving ever since. Although he led a pack, he felt no sort of belongingness. This was a whole new beginning- one where he wouldn't be controlled, forced to fight, kill, or hurt anyone. He was free.

With a low voice, almost a whisper, he said "Thank you," and squeezed her tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Scarlet Beniot!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes and smiled, she recognized that high-pitched voice. She acted like she didn't hear. Continuing to brush her horse, she did not turn to face her old friend, Émelie.

"Do you realize your comm has not been working for the last week?!" Émelie protested.

"Is it?" Scarlet asked, confirming she knew what Émelie had already known: there was absolutely nothing wrong with the communication device; Scarlet had just been ignoring her.

The horse neighed as if he got the joke.

"Scarlet Beniot- after all that I've done for you in your absence, this how you repay me- is it that difficult to answer my calls?"

'Well I did pay you,' Scarlet thought. She sighed, turned towards Émelie and smiled.  
She could see pretty little Émelie, with arms crossed, demanding an answer.

"Look Émelie, I am sorry. I, err- _we_ just needed a quiet week to transition back here. We've been lunar-lagged, sleep deprived, and mentally strained!" The corner of her lips formed a smile, "Could you really blame me?"

Actually, what she had said was only partially true. Both Ze've and Scarlet were sleep deprived, but not because of "lunar-lag", and they were far from 'mentally-strained'. In fact, the week since their return had been like…paradise. They immediately went back into the physical labor required to manage the farm, but every moment they weren't working, they'd been attached to each other, being intimate, laughing, poking fun of each other, watching the sunsets, gazing the stars whilst telling stories, **enjoying** the farm and all of its' serenity...She could continue the rest of her life like this.

Émelie's body relaxed, somehow catching the contagious energy radiating from Scarlet. Her friend was genuinely happy, and she was happy for her. For whatever reason she could not control herself, Émelie jumped toward's Scarlet throwing her arms around her neck. "I've missed you! I'm just so excited to hear your stories! Did you unlock any of your Lunar powers? What was Luna like? Where's Wolf?!"

"Woah, woah, woah please can we cut it out with the interrogations?" Scarlet placed a hand over her temple feigning a headache coming on. " **Ze've** ," putting emphasis on his name "is repainting the fences. He should be back any moment."

"The last time I spoke with you, you told me you two were dating, but when I saw you two on the feeds- the way that he would look at you, the way you looked at him- I suspected it was not just dating," Émelie wagged a finger at Scarlet. "Now you've invited him to come live with you! Scarlet Benoit, you are in love."

Scarlet laughed, but not a laugh that would deny Émelie's claims.

"Has he already proposed? Or will you be the one to pop the question?" Émelie continued, "When will you two have children? Do you have any plans to build a bigger home?"

Scarlet froze. Marriage? _Children?_ Sure, the thought had come across her head a few times, but…M _arriage? Children?_ "You do realize I am still in my early 20's right?"

Again Émelie stood at a stance demanding an answer, this time with a smirk painted over her face like she had Scarlet cornered. She had known Scarlet a long time, since she first arrived- a young, spoiled, chubby Parisian girl angry with her father for being her father and angry with her grandmother for putting her to intense physical work. Since then, Scarlet blossomed into a voluptuous young woman, with more body in her hair and attitude. She could've had the attention of any guy with a little bit of effort, but Émelie knew Scarlet always harbored too much fire in her to waste her energy on entertaining boys.

"I am the one who introduced the two! I could see it in his eyes that could finally grab the attention of our Scarlet!" Émelie would say, pointing at the feeds in the tavern whenever the Ze've, Scarlet, and the rest of the Rampion crew were on (which was quite often in the last half year).

"What do I know about committed relationships?" Scarlet felt a rush of heat coming up from her chest to her throat. "Grand-mére failed to mention anything about her Lunar fling, aka my grandfather. My mother just abandoned us, my father could not even remain faithful…" She felt her face fluster. "I am sorry, I don't know where that came from…"

Émelie looked taken aback, regretting she asked in the first place.

Scarlet exhaled, all of the sudden tension released. "Look, it's just too early to plan these things. He's only been here for a week."

"Scarlet, that's another thing I wanted talk to you about…" A shadow casted over her face, like she was already regretting what she was going to say next.

Scarlet gave her an inquisitive look.

"Some people are not too happy you've invited Ze've to come live here. Many people in our area had close- _too_ close experiences with the Lunar attacks. Many people lost people they loved, even worse- some had to **watch** it happen,"

"And I didn't?!" Scarlet spat, selfishly. She instantly regretted that. "I am sorry, but did they somehow miss the feeds? We could not have done what we did without **him**. He helped save all of us…"

"Look," Émelie began, "The city wants to throw you a big party next week. Our local hero deserves a medal, or some formal recognition. Maybe it'll be a good idea the people can see him _in person_. See he is different."

Scarlet thought back to the day before yesterday while both her and Ze've were inspecting the crops bordering the neighbors property. The neighbor's children, boys ages 6&8 hid behind a large tree pointing at Ze've with frightened looks on their faces. Their mother calling both of them to quickly come back inside, probably scared to death for her children's safety.

"That sounds like the exact **opposite** to what I think would be a good idea," Scarlet looked like her friend as though she was crazy. Her rural paradise suddenly felt more like an island surrounded by an ocean full of sharks. She wished she could build a huge wall to separate her and Ze've from the rest of the world. For a second, she thought about the rest of the Rampion crew, who probably had to do the same- face reality, face the world.

"Just think about it," Émelie said, sounding exasperated.

"Hello?" Ze've entered the stable, behind Émelie.

Émelie turned around and jumped. "Sorry- I didn't hear you coming," She caught her breathe and her eyes widened taking a longer look at him. Sure, she had seen him plenty of times on the feeds, but now he was standing before her, towering over her.

Did he get somehow get bigger…? She inspected his face, jaw protruding under his newly grown beard. Her eyes wide with a mix of surprise and fear.

Before it become uncomfortable for Ze've, Émelie did something no one expected in that moment. "Wo-I _mean_ —Ze've!" She took a gigantic arm between her two dainty hands. "I've been waiting to finally formally talk to the man who whisked our fiery Scarlet away!"

Émelie had high hopes Ze've would shed more light on their adventures in space.

Ze've looked at Scarlet, confused. She responded only with a shrug.

As Émelie led Ze've away, Scarlet exhaled leaning on a wooden pillar. She had the image of Émelie's face upon Ze've entrance burned into her head, along with other thoughts she didn't wish to have.

She faced the horse, "Maybe you can attend the party in my place."

The horsed neighed, licking the sugar cube from Scarlet's palm.

"Yes, you're probably right. I wouldn't be able to find a red hood big enough to disguise you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Meet me in exactly five minutes. 34th floor". She read the projection from her retina.

"I am sorry, I have to go-it's urgent," Cinder stopped the android taking the measurements around her waist for yet another ball for a political officer whose name she had already forgotten. "The measurements must-"

"- _must_ be completed before 16:00 today to be made on time- yeah, yeah I know" Cinder completed the android's sentence while rushing to get the excess fabric off her body. Cinder wore a blue and purple long-sleeved kimono top with bell-shaped sleeves. Silver dragons embroidered along the purple. She matched it with black pants and polished black flats. Sure, it was comfortable (I mean, it had to be- everything was tailored to her **exact** measurements), but it was not at all her style. She only dressed the part while she stayed in the palace.

Cinder struggle to put on her last flat shoe while rushing out the door, "I'll be right back! I promise!"

Everyday, excluding the rare days she had the pleasure of waking up next to Kai, she woke up with a cup of warm water with a slice lemon provided by a palace android whose first words every morning, without fail were:  
"Princess Selene- are you ready for a reading of today's schedule?"

Regardless of her responses: "Please don't call me that," "No, I am not ready," "Please leave alone," "If you don't stop talking, I _will_ reprogram you,"  & "Where in stars' name your snooze button?!" the android always came up with with a grand, elaborate schedule for her. Breakfast with this officer, meeting regarding standing Lunar alliance, updates regarding reconstruction of Lunar society, dress fitting there, blah blah blah. Cinder was already exhausted before getting out of bed. Of course, all appointments (no matter how seemingly insignificant) had a good cause, but selfishly she felt the happiest in the all too short free hours she spend with Kai.

His busy schedule matched that of Cinder's, if not- more. Although his advisors were never too far behind, his attendance was needed for everything. After all, he is the current standing emperor and the Commonwealth who barely dodged a world war and who now has to deal with the recovery of his people.

Cinder rushed up the stairs one floor above hers. Briskly walking past attendees and visitors who all stood in their place to bow to her or wave when she passed by,  
"Hi. Hello. Good afternoon. Carry on," She responded, stiff and awkward wishing she could run. She'd been here for weeks, but still didn't feel completely 'settled in'. She still felt like a overstayed guest, rather than anyone truly significant.

00:00:05 remaining on her timer. She turned a sharp right, seeing a group of reporters with hovering cameras- she covered her face with a palm and barely jumped into the closing elevator. Hiding her face, she anxiously pushed the button for the 34th floor over and over again. If she applied any more pressure, the button might've fallen off.

The door closed and she leaned against the wall, facing the entrance, breathing heavily.  
00:00:00 left. The doors in front of her opened and there stood Kai- bright eyed, handsome, composed. He quickly stepped into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, he took both hands to her face and kissed her long and hard. As he withdrew, she held her hand against the elevator buttons, stopping the interface momentarily so all elevators would come to a halt.

Anyone waiting for the elevator to get to their next appointment will just have to settle being late or take the stairs.

She threw her arms over his neck and kissed him as long and hard as he initially. He reciprocated.

"Can we just stay here the rest of the day?" He stopped to take gaze longingly into her eyes. He brushed some of her hair away from her face, his knuckles feeling her soft, blushing cheeks.

She smiled a little, shooting him a flirty look that instantly made him melt. "They'd put the whole palace into lockdown".

"Antidote reproduction and distribution: good. Records of immunity: in high levels. Financial crises becoming less of a crisis everyday. Republic of Lunar: progressing. Emperor Kai, mood: happy, boyfriend Kai is dying to spend more than 5 minutes with you."

They had practiced updating each other in short sentences. In the elevator they'd share important political news worth mentioning so outside the elevator when they had the time to be together, they could talk about things outside of work, politics, the economy, etc.

"Interview with Commonwealth entertainment for breakfast: waste of my time. Meeting with The Organization for Cyborg Children: definitely not a waste of time. Updates on chip bio-electricity block manufacturing for launch and mass distribution: great. Girlfriend Linh Cinder is wondering when she'll get her next break".

Both looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled. All news was good and had been consistently positive recently. Both smiled and kissed each other again.

00:00:00 another timer went off and the elevators were moving again.  
"Join me for dinner tonight?" Kai still had her hand in his, leaving the elevator.

"Just the two of us?" She took her hand back to allow the doors to close.

"With Ministry of Finance," He added, doors completely closing.

She leaned against the wall again, "thought so," she exhaled.

She smiled; she could still smell his scent on her. The door opened revealing a group of impatient men and women. She wondered if any of them caught the dreamy look on her face.

"I'd fix that, but uh-I have an urgent meeting to attend to," she stepped right in the middle of the group, making her way back to the fitting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was pitch black. The night air was cool, but not too cold. The taste of thick blood on his lips, he drew his tongue over his fangs. He was hungry. Always so, _so_ hungry.

"Adrien, come inside now! What are you doing still playing out this late?" He crouched lower, disguising himself amongst the tall grasses and dense trees.

"There's something outside mama! I can see two big eyes over there!" The little boy pointed.

The mother squinted, looking into the distance. She was weary from a full day's work and her favorite late night net drama was going to start in a few minutes. "It's past your bedtime mon chérie," his mother cooed, "what about a nice glass of warm milk and a cookie?"

 _No, come out and play with me instead…_

The little boy went on and stared into the dark abyss. He could've sworn he heard rustling in the grass, and he was sure he felt a presence there..someone or **something** hiding there. But everything was still and black… There was nothing there the little boy finally concluded.

He ran back in the house.

The young boy's flesh had smelled so sweet. How tender would he be, the child's bones would be so soft. He'd take his time stripping away the meat from the thighs and stomach- his favorite parts on anything he devoured. His favorite treats were little children.

His right ear twitched and he turned back and darted. How could he forget, he hadn't finished his meal. The boy had only distracted him, but he was ready to finish the cow he had taken earlier. On the ground, the cow was nearly torn in two, blood splattered on the neighboring trees and a pool of blood mixing with the dirt where the dead animal lay.

He took another bite, rolling his eyes in ecstasy. Fantasizing about the boy worked up his appetite. A loud crunch under his teeth, he would have to settle…for now.

* * *

Ze've jolted from the bed, heart racing, body sweating.

He had dreamed he was somewhere in the mountains, running on all fours. The wind was blowing against him, but it did nothing to lessen his pace. He ran to the edge of the cliff over howled at the full moon. This was a usual dream for Ze've, but last night was unusual.

Instead of feeling free in his dream, he was running with a deep hunger inside of him, and before the dream abruptly ended- he himself wasn't the wolf, he was looking directly at the wolf.

Two big, hungry yellow eyes gleaming in the dark.

He looked to his left, Scarlet was not there. The smell of freshly baked goods and fresh coffee filled his senses.

His stomach grumbled.

A quick cold rinse to wash away the sweat, he finished brushing his teeth. Caring for his canines often took the most time. He looked at the mirror, examining his jaw. The beard had successfully made his face look a little softer; hiding the last modifications he had on Lunar. Before he left the bathroom, he looked directly into his own eyes and thought of the yellow eyes gleaming in the dark in his dream. It wasn't him, was it? He thought about it no more.

He walked into the kitchen to find Scarlet tapping a large glass tablet with a finger.

She looked up, smiled, and combed her hair behind her ear with her fingers to reveal her full face. He gently reached out his hand, cupping her face to kiss her.

"Good morning,"

Spread on the table was a huge array of cold cuts, cheeses, fruits, and 5 hard-boiled eggs. Scarlet only had one croissant on her plate with a couple of grapes and a slice of Camembert cheese. The rest of the food was, of course, for him. Whatever meals she made, she kept 1/5 for herself and the rest to fuel him.

"Hiring" Ze've was the equivalent to hiring (and feeding) 5 human farm hands. He learned everything quickly and with his strength, did all labor intensive tasks quickly with ease. Scarlet did all the bookkeeping, went back to responding her customers, and maintained all machines that took care for the crops. She refused to let the non-medical androids take care of the animals, so she fed, washed, and groom them herself.

She went back to scrolling through her glass tablet. "Thorne and Cress sent a really nice cookbook from America".

He sat down fixing himself up a plate of food.

"Look it even came with a note," She lifted the tablet to show him two stick figures: one drawn with big red curls with a 'w' on its' chest and the other a much taller figure with fangs and messy spiked hair. Scarlet pressed the 'play' option on the bottom right of the drawing.

Immediately Thorne's left eyebrow appeared, "Hellooo to our most fearsome crew members…" It was obvious Carswell Throne was not used to sending video messages. Cress's sweet face appeared and took the device away from Throne so that they both fit in the frame perfectly "Scarlet! Ze've! Hope you enjoy the cookbook we've sent. We are doing a tour of America. I'll upload some pictures on our net group!"

The group, fittingly named "The Rampion Champions" was created by Cress (who was motivated by Thorne, although he would never admit it) to keep in touch. In its' creation, Scarlet made everyone promise they would only fill the net group up with **important** notifications. No spam.

"What's spam?" Wolf said the night they agreed to it. Everyone took delight in it, it made everyone feel connected although their lives were completely different from one another. Kai and Cinder often uploaded pictures together in a formal political events, Cress submitted scenic pictures of their various destinations, Thorne liked to take front facing photos, labeling them with "Wishing you were here…to address me as Captain" (he would argue that it wasn't spam). Scarlet herself couldn't resist sharing a picture of Ze've holding a baby chick in his hand. His face full of fear he might accidentally crush it to death. Everyone loved that one.

"Wolf, you'd love the bacon, nothing beats American bacon!" Thorne imitated a drooling face. "Sending you lots of love," Cress waved excitedly, Thorne winked at camera and the video ended.

"He's taking her to meet his parents," Ze've speculated. Scarlet looked at him, "think so?" taking a bite of her croissant. They both laughed softly, wondering what _that_ would be like.

"I had a dream where I was running again," He said.

"No wonder your body was so restless last night," She responded.

"It was different this time. I am not exactly sure if it was me, if I was watching me, or I was watching someone else. But I had this feeling of being hungry and craving the taste of blood."

"Were you frightened?"

"No way." he was peeling a hard boiled egg, difficult to do in his giant hands. He contemplated just eating the egg with the shell on.

"Ze've," She began. "I don't know if its rural paranoia, but some of the farmers are missing their livestock. Our neighbors even complained their best milking cow went missing last night".

He continued to eat.

"I don't want them to think these disappearances have anything to do with you," her eyebrows furrowed together. "I just don't know how I can make them see that". She took the other hard boiled egg and began peeling the shell for him.

"Have you kept in contact with your neighbors at all?"

She froze "Well…no. I mean my Grand-mére would bring them homemade goods there from time to time, but… no I've never spoken to them." Pausing, she added, "I've scolded the children once or twice I think".

"That doesn't count," He smiled. "They probably miss the delivery of fresh goods…"

Scarlet looked down, feeling naïve to think that her grand-mere's death would only affect her. How could she forget this family was the only one to send flowers to her door a week after her Grand-mére's disappearance? She felt ashamed.

"How about I pop a cake in the oven, find some bottles and cheeses, and we give them a little visit?"

"And come unannounced?" The idea sounded good otherwise. He started stacking the empty plates and utensils to clean.

"If they don't let us in, you can threaten to blow their house down". She teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Let's just hope they don't have your fondness for shotguns".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The neighbor's multi-red cobblestone home was twice as big as Scarlet's. They had a small playground in the back where some trees grew. Vines wrapped the sides of their home, nearly covering the windows of the second floor. Scarlet didn't know much about their neighbors, her grandmother hardly mentioned them. In retrospection, Scarlet figured out her grandmother likely wanted to be close to the neighbors so they didn't suspect she was hiding a Lunar princess in her basement.

They stood at their neighbor's door, trying to look 'natural'.  
"Just two average nobodies" Scarlet said fixing his plaid green shirt, ironing down any wrinkles.

Scarlet wore her only pair of denim shorts and calf boots. She picked a stainless white tank top and wore a red plaid shirt on top. "So, do I make the cut for a cute and innocent farm-girl?" She posed for Ze've with the picnic basket in her arms, both hands clasped together she brought to her chin.

"I'm thinking of a lot of things, but they are all far from cute and innocent," He gave her a mischievous smile.

She grimaced. She was more nervous than he was, burdened with the guilt of not having attempted contact earlier.

He cleared his throat, concealing his disappointment in her response. "Look, let's just assume they don't live under a rock and haven't already made their impressions of us from the feeds,"

"That's not helping! I don't know what nonsense they've been brainwashing these people with!"

For Ze've, his clothing options were just as limited as hers, but they found blue jeans to go with the green plaid. "Average people like colors…I think." Ze've originally picked out an orange and pink scarf, aviator sunglasses, and a straw hat to 'compliment' his outfit. She wished she had taken a picture of the horrendous combination of clothes he had come up with.

"Hello…?"

A woman warily opened the door, only enough to stick her half her body out. She was fit woman in her early 40's. Her brunette hair was always put up in a bun and she chose to wear mid-length dresses that covered half her arms.

Scarlet coughed, "Hi, Mrs. Lang? My name is Scarlet Benoit" she stuck out her hand to shake hers.

"I know who you are…" the mother's eyes never left Ze've.

"and this is my.."

"-Ze've Kesley," The mother's eyes widened, as if she didn't expect "it" to talk. "Uhh, we've brought you some cake."

The tension was thick; it was difficult to point out who actually felt more uncomfortable of the three.

"Would you allow us to join you for teatime?" Scarlet coughed again trying to gain the woman's attention. "Maybe we can get to know each other..and.."

"Mama, what's going on?" A little boy pushed his dazed mother out of his way.

"Adrien! No-I-" She scooped him up at once, but she was too stiff to return him inside. Adrien looked at Ze've suspiciously, but he showed little fear. The other child followed shortly. Seeing Ze've, the younger child jumped and hid behind his mother, covering his eyes with her dress.

 _Greaaaaat_. Scarlet rolled her eyes. She wiped her both hands on her jeans, "Well- I guess we'll be on our-"

The older boy interrupted her. "Your eyes are like the green the lights on my hover bike," He almost flung himself from his mother's arms to touch Ze've's face. The mother had no chance to pull her son back.

"Are you going to eat us?" The child raised an eyebrow at him.

Scarlet's eyes widened. _Yes, we'll wash you down with wine and have cake for dessert._

"No. I prefer the tomatoes on the farm. Do you grow any here?"

The little boy behind his mother lowered the skirt revealing half his face as if he wanted to answer.

"Can you read our minds?" The mother asked.

 _WHAT?!_ Scarlet screamed in her head. Where were they getting these ideas from? How was it possible the mother asked a stupider question than her 7 year old son?

"No, I've never had this ability. But I guess it would be useful- especially when understanding Scarlet sometimes," his eyes met hers momentarily.

Was it amusing to see how uncomfortable she was?

Ze've saw that they were all waiting for himself or Scarlet to say something.

"Look, I understand you are scared. You've seen the monsters on the netscreens, you've seen what they can do. You have every right to fear for your safety."

All eyes turned to Ze've. He did not break stare with the mother.

"I promise you, I am not dangerous. I am not like the others who are manufactured to kill and destroy. I am free. I've come to live with my alph-I mean-girlfriend and take care of the farm her grandmother has passed on to her. I mean you no harm."

Scarlet could hear her heartbeat in the silence.

"I-I believe you... I was always close to your Grand-mére Scarlet. She helped me through some rough times. Some say she was a bit weird, but she was so full of love. She taught me to be more open-minded. I saw you all over the net and port screens, and I initially didn't want to believe an animal-I mean a soldier of the Lunar queen would have anything to do with her defeat. But-," she examined his eyes, "I believe you. You betrayed your queen to destroy her. You saved us."

"She was not my queen. She was my captor. I owe my freedom to Scarlet. I have vowed to protect her ever since."

She looked at Ze've with awe, she knew he meant every word. The mother finally removed her gaze away from Ze've- a sign she trusted him. She put her child down and looked at Scarlet. "The Benoits are very special people," she said sincerely.

Scarlet blushed, "Thank you,"

"Your Grand-mére? Where is she now?"

"She's passed…" Scarlet's eyes darted to the ground.

"I am sorry- where are my manners? Please call me Nadine. These are my sons, Adrien and Aden. Seeing his mother relaxed, the smaller boy stepped out from behind his mom's skirt. "Please come in," She extended her hand to lead the two inside. "Let me just call my husband to…let him know the situation..."

Ze've looked at Scarlet with relief, she reciprocated the look. "Dodged a bullet there,"

"Literally,"

Scarlet and Ze've began laying the contents out of their picnic basket on the dining table. The smallest child ran back and forth getting the utensils, while the older child stayed with the two, continuing his stare at big towering wolf-man in his home.

"Didn't your mama teach you it's impolite to stare," Scarlet wagged a finger at him. The boy glared at her, and she returned the look. _Brat._

"Don't mind her," Ze've kneeled on both knees. "Is there something you want to say Adrien?"

The child leaned closer and put a hand to his ear as if he was going to share a secret, "You couldn't be the one,"

"What one..?"

"The big, yellow eyed monster. The other night I saw him in the fields. I swear I've seen the same eyes in the trees near my bedroom. I think he can fly."

Ze've did not change his expression. "Go on…"

"Do you believe me?" The boy lowered his voice. Without his heightened sense of hearing, Ze've might've missed it. "Can you protect us?"

The wolf hybrid distanced himself from the boy to take a look at him. He was probably the smallest in his class, dark brown hair, dark eyes that showed little fear. He just wanted to protect himself and his family. Ze've saw himself in the little boy.

He nodded.

The little boy embraced him.

* * *

The lemon cake had reduced to bits of crumbs on the silver platter.

"Mama, may we be excused?' The younger boy pushed the plate full of crumbles away from him. The two boys stacked their plates and rushed outside, leaving the three adults.

Mrs. Lang stood up to begin piling the empty plates.

"Nadine…" He stopped her from reaching his plate. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you".

"Is anything the matter?" Mrs. Lang asked.

"There's a monster in your woods,"

Both Scarlet and Mrs. Lang exchanged confused looks. "Excuse me?"

"I smelled him when we entered your property and your son has seen him more than once. I suspect he's stalking your son, waiting for the right moment to take him."

The mother gasped, looking horrified.

"Adrien…he mentioned it before once. I didn't believe him. The village has been so peaceful these past weeks with the increase in militia. Should I call the police? What should I do?" There was some desperation in her voice. She knew some less fortunate people who have recounted their experiences with these monsters to her, not withholding any details of their horror. She let her body collapse back on the chair, "My husband's mother had an emergency trip to the hospital. He's keeping her company and he won't be back for another 2 days…" She ran a hand through her messy hair, loosening the bun. She tried her best to hold back tears, "I can't protect my sons alone. I won't let them be taken!"

Scarlet placed a hand on Nadine's shoulder.

Ze've stood up, standing upright, his hands curling in tight fists. "No one else is loosing family because of monsters."

Nadine could not longer compose herself, her face wet from the tears dripping down her face. Whatever _it_ was, it had been watching her, watching her sons. Calculating moves, while she stayed up nights watching net dramas completely oblivious to the danger just outside her door.

"Do you trust us?" gripping Nadine's shoulder.

She nodded, burying her face in her hands.

"Then tell me where you keep your traps. It's time to fortify this house".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _"Little pig, little pig, let me come in."  
"No, no, not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."  
"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in."_

 **20:00**

Scarlet was busy organizing the weapons she had found in the Lang family's shed.  
1 hatchet, 3 different shotguns, a pistol, and a taser

"Not much, but I don't suppose the boys will know how to handle these," she raised the pistol in her right and the hatchet in her left hand.

She was naturally wild and sexy, effortlessly turning him on. He often wondered if it was possible to be crazier about her than he already was. He was leaning against the wooden door watching her inspect the ammunition. They had already circled the property setting laser traps. He was able to sniff out the places the creature had been and track his movements. The trees behind the Lang's home were etched with long claw marks. He growled in disgust finding one at Adrien's windowsill.

"Would you like to hear a story of the lone wolf who killed his Thaumaturge?"

"Killed his Thaumaturge? Was he lucky enough to have a redhead lover too?" She thought of the day she walked out of a moving spaceship to shoot Jael in the chest. The sweet feeling of reprisal washing over her. Scarlet peered at Ze've from the corner of her eye. She noticed his legs hadn't stopped fidgeting since talking to Adrien. On one hand, she was happy to have gained the trust of her neighbors; on the other hand she never expected it would be at the expense of another fight, another killing, another situation where their own lives and the lives around them would be in danger.

She hoped the whole thing would go quickly. The Lunar wolf would reveal itself and Scarlet would shoot the damned thing to death with one or two shots. No biting, scratching, or wrapping up wounds the next day. Thinking about Ze've in danger again made her stomach churn. She felt the need to protect him as much as he did for her.

"It's an old wolves tale. This story had circulated the packs, but we never spoke about it when the Thaumaturges were around…" Ze've ripped his gaze away from Scarlet and gazed at the darkening clouds that began to gather, indicating rain.

"Before Levana had begin enlisting young boys into her militia, she had long been doing other experiments- using other genetic mutations, not just with that of a wolf…" He continued, "She would choose her guinea pigs from the most fortified prisons we had on Lunar. One man in particular would fancy her interest. A man who was placed in the psychiatric ward for killing multiple people. What put him there was not the murders, but how he did so methodically and always without any reason. He was a monster before Levana touched him, and this pleased her…"

Scarlet shuddered. She thanked the stars Cinder put an end to that crazy bitch's reign.

"They named him 'the Bat'. His face resembled no identifiable animal or lunar. They removed his lips so that all yellow, sharp teeth would always be visible. They gave him long sharp fingers, long ears, and his skin was black and leathery. After he woke up from his transformation, he slaughtered every doctor who had worked on him present in the room while Levana laughed, watching behind impenetrable glass doors. In the end, it took a powerful Thaumaturge to control him."

Goosebumps popped up on Scarlet's arm and she buttoned up her plaid shirt. The temperature dropping while more dark clouds gathered above them.

"Nobody knows how he escaped his confines, but he came after his Thaumaturge in his own home- patiently waiting at the foot of his bed until the moment the Thaumaturge would wake up. It took the guards hours to find all his parts scattered around the room."

"So is this story true? What ever happened to this creature?"

Ze've stratched behind his ear and look back at her, "No idea- but if he couldn't be controlled, then Levana would've just killed him. Another disposable experiment,"

"You think we are dealing with one of her rogue experiments?"

"No, but I sense this one is different…" He looked to the direction of Adrien's windowsill. "He smells more Earthen than Lunar and from the look of the claw marks on the trees, he likes the height advantage...untypical of a wolf."

"Well I'm not particularly interested in exchanging life stories with him..or it..or whatever," Scarlet packed the weapons in a large duffle bag.

In half a second he was centimeters away from her. His speed did not startle her.  
"You don't have to join me," Ze've cupped her face towards him.

"And who exactly decided this was **your** job in the first place?" She played with his disheveled hair, "What's the big deal anyway? We've faced bigger monsters, with numbers too. What's the point of trying to scare me with wolves' tales anyway?"

"You aren't afraid of big bad wolves?" He inched closer, putting his hand around her waist. Heavy raindrops hit the aluminum roof.

" _Afraid_? If you knock, I'll gladly let you in."

He pulled her waist closer and she leaned in for a kiss. Before he could plant his lips on hers, her a loud beep signaled her portscreen.

"The laser trap on the north-west field has caught something!"

"Quick get on my back! It's faster!"

She didn't like the idea, but she didn't protest. She threw the duffle over her shoulder, and carried the gun in her hands. Outside there was hardly any light, only the automatic lamps around the house were lit. They dashed through the tall wheat stalks, breaking down the ones standing in their way.

They came up to the blinking red light that indicated the trap had been activated.

It was dark, but the red light allowed Scarlet to see something caught under the red laser net.

Scarlet hopped off Ze've, pointing the gun towards the animal. She didn't dare take a hand off the gun to remove her soaked hair stuck on her face.

Its back facing towards both of them, it was breathing and… _whimpering_ …?

Steadily, Ze've walked around the net to look at the catch closer. A wolf.

Nothing more than an Earthen wolf and it was _dying_. Ze've eyes focused on the wolf's stomach, its intestines protruding out as if a large incision was made from under its' belly to it's front legs.

Ze've clenched his fist. He looked at Scarlet, her face full of fear looking past him up towards the trees. He jumped around, at a ready stance. Two big, yellow eyes staring at him from the highest branches of the trees.

Scarlet pulled the trigger, but the creature jumped from out of the trees, over their heads, and into the fields darting to the direction of the cobblestone home.

Ze've snarled. Scarlet jumped on his back and they were off again chasing the monster. They caught sight of him again clearing the fields. The creature jumped on top of the tree closest Adrien's windowsill and jumped through the closed window, shattering the double glass.

Ze've's heart began to race. "Go to them!" He let Scarlet down while he climbed up the tree.

Scarlet ran to the front of the house. Both hands pounding the door, she screamed "Let me in! Let me in!"

It was no use. The family had confined themselves in the basement.

"COMM POLICE- EMERGENCY" she screamed at her portscreen on her wrist while she aimed the shotgun at the door handle.

Ze've jumped into Adrien's room. The creature had torn the door from Adrien's room leading downstairs to the living room. Ze've rushed out, seeing the creature dashing through the living room, looking for the entrance to the basement where it knew they were hiding.

After destroying the door handle, Scarlet kicked the door open- entering the house her gun aimed and her finger ready at the trigger. Light on her feet, she made her way through the house.

"Behind you!" Ze've yelled. It took a half a second to recognize Ze've's voice from up the stairs. She turned, finally face to face with the creature.

It felt like something was crawling up her throat. Her pulse was racing. In the house, the creature was exposed. Its face looked like it had been mutilated. The skin on top its snout had been torn off, exposing the top row of teeth. His pointed ears reached passed the top of its head. What frightened Scarlet the most was its eyes: the eyeball completely yellow, except for the large black pupils looking straight into hers. She pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting its chest.

It roared. The sound shaking the whole house. The sound was deafening for Scarlet. She pumped the gun, but before she could shoot, the creature backhanded her and she flew, her back bouncing off the wall with a loud "thud". She fell face forward on the wooden floor. "No!" Ze've cried, propelling himself with the ramp, he landed by her side.

Following the scent of the children, the creature found its way to the basement door.  
 _Are you ready to play now?_

It tore iron door out from his hinges and jumped down the stairs.

The mother screamed.

"I'm fine!" She coughed up some blood "Go!"

Ze've growled, his eyes full of hatred. _This has gone too far._ Reaching the basement, he saw the mother sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. The creature was only meters away from the children. Adrien was shaking as tears rolled down his face, his his arms extended outwards as to protect his crying brother cowering behind him.

"There's only one exit out of here, and you have to go through me. I suggest you fight me now before you think about touching those kids!" Ze've shouted.

The creature froze, his ears twitching as if to consider this.

 _Hungry, so hungry._ Inaudible to the children, who only heard low growls- Ze've could understand the creature _speaking_ to him.

He creature slowly turned to Ze've, his head cocked to the side.  
 _I've been waiting, patiently waiting…_  
It made slow steps towards Ze've.  
 _Growing hungry…_

It lunged towards him, Ze've slipped underneath him- exchanging places in the room.

"Ze've!" Scarlet's called out. Now she was at the stairs. The creature paid no attention as it readied itself to lunge again.

Another gunshot, this time hitting right ear, blowing it off. It roared, turning his head 120 degrees towards Scarlet who kept her back against the wall as a leverage to keep herself from collapsing.

While it was distracted, Ze've kicked the creature in its chest, forcing the creature to fall to the ground.

Scarlet pumped the gun once again and aimed her shot between the haunting yellow eyes, "Die already." She pulled the trigger, blood splattered all over the walls.

It was dead.

The children cried harder, their emotion and adrenaline too overwhelming. Ze've rushed towards them. Each child hung on to him, their heads buried in his chest. "He won't hurt you," He said, gently tightening his grip over the two. "It's over now".

Scarlet slowly slinked down against the wall, resting on the step while she caught her breathe. She stared at the dead beast and spat out some blood and saliva pooling in her mouth.

"Thank you…Thank you…" Adrien whimpered, his hand grabbing the extra fabric of Ze've's shirt. He would not let go his savior for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Los Angeles, California

The limousine was hovering, or rather flying over 3 kilometers from the ground whizzing through the hundreds of other cars in the sky. The traffic could only be understood from those who were accustomed to living here. To outsiders, it was just madness.

Cress looked out the window; the air was thick with smog. She peered down, squinting her eyes trying to see what was down below.

Thorne sat beside her- legs crossed, his right arm at around her shoulders. He noticed her curiosity, "It's only trash down there; the city is buried in it."

"It seems much more glamorous on the netfeeds…" She spotted a group of tents built on top of a junkyard. Outside, people in tattered clothes were searching for anything of value.

"Oh, well _sure_ downtown is covered in filth- but we are just passing through. You'd love Palm Springs, Santa Monica, Laguna- palm trees, beautiful beaches, big fancy mansions," He waved his hand as if to present it before him, "beautiful people everywhere…"

She frowned, still thinking about the people in the trash heaps below.

Los Angeles thus far had been a huge juxtaposition. Expensive cars whizzed by with beautiful escort-android looking Eartherns in them while directly below them sick, homeless people in tattered clothes rummaged through the heaps to fortify their makeshift homes. Billboards above advertised the latest silicon implants to enhance physical appearance, but there was a high prejudice against cyborgs- people who likely **needed** the modifications for daily living.

She wished they remained in Colorado. If Thorne hadn't convinced Cress she'd be seeing all the landmarks that survived the war and visiting the best beaches America had to offer, then Cress wouldn't have agreed to come.

Thorne loved all the attention he was getting as a worldwide celebrity. Almost every week, they attended interviews and late night shows, recounting his or- _their_ adventures. The most popular entertainment show in America asked them to come as guests in their Los Angeles' studio. "It's the entertainment capitol of the world baby!" Thorne shook Cress in excitement after getting the invitation.

He didn't protest when the popular magazine 'People' decided to name him this year's sexiest man. They'd be doing the shooting on this trip.

Although Cress played the part of being a celebrity well-it was **exhausting** ; the constant makeup crew blending colors into her face every 3 minutes, the harsh hot lights fixed on her while she was on set, the floating, _stalking_ cameras was all **too** much.

The first interviews since they arrived from Lunar were fun to do. It delighted Cress that Thorne always had her hand in his in each and every interview. Both were laughing with the hosts and audiences, recounting found memories and revealing **some** secrets. Scarlet and Ze've would strangle him if they only cared to watch. Kai and Cinder, on the other hand, **did**.

"Did you _really_ have to go so far as to recount what the circuitry in my **brain** look like?!" yelled Cinder through the portscreen. "Thorne, exactly **when and** ** _where_** did you give me mouth to mouth resuscitation - did you **forget** I am the face of the Commonwealth?" Kai scolded, speaking through clenched teeth.

But that was only in the beginning. Now, the fame had **really** gotten into Thorne's head. Now, Thorne did most of the talking and Cress would go on shaking her head agreeing or feigning interest with the hosts and other celebrities present. Most of which, were only beautiful on the **outside**. She was disgusted with how her favorite actress treated her crew, throwing a fit when her bubbly water was _too_ bubbly for her taste.

Sick of the superficiality, Cress was anxious to be alone with the captain and get to know Thorne in a deeper, _meaningful_ way.

Thorne could see she was becoming uncomfortable. "Hey, cheer up! You're **my** girl- you're my partner in crime aaaand you're dating the sexiest man alive according to People's magazine."

She sighed, not knowing how to respond. She sat up straight and smiled, though her eyes gave a different message. He hardly noticed.

"We have arrived!" Carswell rushed to the window, turning his attention to a big, tall, gleaming white building. On the ground level were organized palm trees that lined the long driveway that led up to a nearly 2 meter high marble water fountain where a beautiful mermaid blowing a kiss was carved.

Unimpressed, Cress looked out the other direction, seeing a long stretch of beautiful coast before the vast ocean. "I wonder if he'll even remember that he promised we'd visit the beach…"

* * *

In their suite (which was more like a whole apartment) Carswell was busy grooming in the bathroom getting ready to meet the photographers downstairs.

Cress, on the bed with her back against the headboard, was in a live video date with Cinder who was crouched in a dark closet. She pushed, what looked like coats out of her face.

"You looked so beautiful in the Commonwealth Ball Cinder. Did you and Kai intentionally match?"

"Oh, it took the android a total of ten minutes to help me fit into that dress! And yes- we came as a couple." Cinder smiled a little bit and sighed, "Last night was the first night we finally had spent the whole night together alone not talking about anything political."

"Well at least your time together is spent on bringing good to the world. I don't get the point of all these talk shows and interviews."

"Well why don't you tell him you want a break from the bright lights and paparazzi?" Cinder schuffled, getting into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know. He seems happy and I just don't want to seem _needy_."

"But you have needs too Cress." Cinder gave a serious look. "He loves you and if you just told him that, he would listen."

Cress nodded her head. The thought seemed easy, but actually **doing** it would be a different story. Sometimes she wished she could be as **mature** as Cinder or as **bold** as Scarlet.

The lights on top of the camera began blinking red to indicate someone was joining the video call.

"Scarlet! Great you could connect!"

Behind her, the two noticed, was a medical recovery pod. "Hello Cress. Hello Cinder. It is lovely to see your faces again."

"Oh my stars! What happened?" Cress noticed the bandages wrapped around Scarlet's ribs under her tight-fitting tanktop.

"Long story," Scarlet gave a weak smile, "Let's just say we had an intruder we had to fend off. I am doing just fine. It's my last cell regeneration scan on the pod so I should be fully recovered soon."

"And Ze've?" asked Cinder, equally concerned.

"He's fine. He hardly got a scratch thankfully…Please don't worry about me! It's just the perks of living on a farm." Scarlet joked, hoping to diffuse their concern. Scarlet finally noticed Cinder's background, "Uhh Cinder- you wouldn't happen to be in a closet – would you…?" Scarlet's face moved closer to the camera as if to get a closer look.

Cinder gazed down, embarrassed "I had to get away from everyone and this was the only place I could think of where nobody would look."

"I see…"

"Scarlet, isn't your hometown is throwing a hero's party for you tomorrow?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, " **Please** don't remind me!"

The two continued to catch up, but Cress was only half listening. She was still thinking about Cinder's words. _You have needs too._  
When the call ended, Cress was able to catch Carswell almost out the door.

"Thorne, may I speak with you?"

"How important is it? I don't want to keep the photographers waiting for too long." He checked his watch.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes she thought of Cinder and Scarlet encouraging her. "I am not happy."

He looked shocked. She took it as a good sign, but she wasn't sure.

"Although we've spent nearly every second together, I've never felt more distant. You are so absorbed with yourself. Where do I fit? Is there even a we?' At this point, she was clenching her fists at her side, trying to calm her nerves.

She didn't break eye contact. Carswell could see she was dead serious. "Look Cress," walking to her, takings her hands in his. "I know I can be very big-headed,"

She gave him a raised her eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. _Go on_.

"Hey- you were supposed to say my head is perfectly propor- I mean..." He shook his head, "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

She nodded, looking skeptical. _Is this going anywhere?_

"I've **always** been like this, since I was young. I have a big, big ego. My parents were never satisfied with me and I don't know…" he combed his hair with his fingers, "I guess this is how I deal with it. I am sorry if I've ever made you feel like you don't matter."

"I accept your apology." She sighed, the burden of her unsaid words finally lifted. "If it makes you happy, I'll keep playing my part- but I want to know the **real** Thorne, not the just pretty face on a screen. I'm not watching you from a satellite."

Her last sentence struck him. "I want that too." He gulped, preparing himself for what was going to say next, "Crescent Moon- you humble me simply by being you and I thank the stars that you've dealt with me this far. I want show you I am serious about you." He paused, "I'd like to invite you to meet my parents."

"Carswell…" She looked at him in awe.

"I told you once I may have told girls in the past I loved them, but I never brought any of them home. I know my parents would approve of you. I can't say you would like them, but-"

"Of course I will." She interrupted, grinning from ear to ear. "I really should make a good impression. I need to get started my research!"

"Just **please** try not to mention you spent most of your life locked up orbiting earth in complete isolation." He scratched behind his ear, "I want them to think I have the capability keeping a sane girlfriend."

"Or keeping a girlfriend sane," She teased.

"That too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun was rising and Scarlet was flying low above the fields. The endless horizon was painted yellow and pink looking magnificent over fields of greens. She took it all in and draped her fingers over the military pin her Grand-mére gave her when she turned 11, also the first day Scarlet first began her flying lessons.

She recalled last night, comfortably sitting on the couch while Ze've sat on a pile of blankets and pillows cuddling with the neighbor's children who proclaimed that morning it would be movie night at Ze've's. The children couldn't stay awake to see the end of the movie. The sight of seeing him and the two sleeping boys in each side made her heart melt and her stomach flutter. When the movie ended, Scarlet bent over whispered, "I **love** you Ze've Kesley". He turned his head, smiled, and they gave each other a long kiss. He carried the two sleeping boys to their own home after.

Flying, her Grand-mére, her Ze've…Scarlet was purposely thinking about all things that gave her joy because in truth, she was burying her present panic. Today was the dreaded day of the celebration. She didn't want to think about standing in front of hundreds of people, accepting recognition, shaking hands, declining gifts, and things of that nature. They had already been doing that the first month after they arrived in the Commonwealth. Why was it necessary to do it at a local level where she would be face to face with people she **knew-** many of whom she did **not** want to see.

"Try to be positive. They are so proud and it makes them happy to see you. Maybe they'll feel more generous and open minded about Lunars when they see you and Ze've hand in hand." said Cinder during yesterday's video date. "There's going to be **a lot** of changes, and you have the power to direct it towards a positive direction."

Cinder was right, and her words of wisdom gave Scarlet strength. She admired Cinder for her generosity, maturity, and work in the world, but she also hoped Cinder could catch a break once in a while.

Some hours passed and Scarlet had to accept the fact she would have to stop flying and face the rest of the day. As she made her way back to the garage, she noticed a hover flying to the direction of their home. 'Strange. I am not expecting anyone.' She thought, examining the hover, changing her direction. The black hover looked newly purchased, and the windows were tinted so no one would look inside. 'An ambassador? Not at _this_ hour…'

Both hovers stopped in front of each other. Scarlet hopped off first, "Hello? We aren't expecting any guests today. Would you happen to be lost?"

The suicide doors flew open and 4 women came out. "Mais je rêve! Our little Scar!" One woman with long wavy curls to the mid of her back shrieked excitedly. The women wore a thin cotton floral yellow dress to her knees with brown strappy heels. "Look how you've matured!"

It took a minute for Scarlet to register who these woman were. "Marine?" Her eyes widened. They were her best friends from middle school and high school.

"Yes, mon cherié it is I!" She pulled Scarlet towards her kissing her cheeks before giving her old friend a long embrace.

In the embrace, she looked at the others. "Theresa. Arielle…" She didn't recognize the stunning tan woman with the voluminous mid-length black hair and bright brown eyes. She wore a loose olive blouse, jeans, and strappy gold heels.

Theresa, a tall 5'8 woman with slick-backed blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes stepped forward. Her shoulders were broad and she stood up straight revealing her perfect posture. She was well-put together and dressed in a way that one from the 22nd century would describe as 'masculine'. "Scar, you continue to blossom beautifully," she said hugging Scarlet. Theresa was the only woman that wasn't her Grand-mére Scarlet knew tougher than herself.

"I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Clara. We met in my training in Italy." The beautiful tanned woman stepped forward, taking both of Scarlet's hands in hers and kissed her cheeks. "It's an honor to finally meet you,"

Scarlet blushed, "The honor is all mine, Clara."

Arielle, Scarlet's height, with a head full of tight curls and coffee colored skin stepped next. She wore a mid-length bright blue dress with black flats. Arielle said looked into Scarlet's eyes full of admiration. She cupped Scarlet's face, "Our Scarlet…" she said before giving her a tight embrace.

"We brought some breads and jams. Would you like to have breakfast together?" Marine asked taking out a large picnic basket from the car.

"I can't think of a better idea. Let's catch up inside! You must meet Ze've." She led them to the house.

* * *

Ze've had just finished feeding the animals and cleaning their stables. He walked into the kitchen to the women gathered around the table of food and mimosas. All eyes were on him.

"Ze've," Scarlet stood up, "These are my best friends from school, my **pack**." A medical bioengineer, a high ranking police detective, a high ranking defense officer for the European federation- she was so proud and whatever pride she felt- they felt for her tenfold, knowing what she had been through, and what she's done. Scarlet was three years younger than the other girls, who adopted Scarlet as the last girl of their girl gang. It took two months before Grand-mére approved of the girls, seeing that they meant no harm to her granddaughter- although their _influence_ was questionable.

He stiffened. Ze've didn't actually have a chance to speak with Scarlet's grandmother when she was kidnapped, and he didn't get a **proper** introduction when her hysterical father thought Ze've would take him back to his abductors. Meeting Scarlet's best friends was the next best thing to meeting her family. He smelled like the stables and his hair was all over the place (more than usual). _Does everyone come around unannounced here?_ He thought, wishing he could've been more prepared to make a better impression.

They all stood up and one by one greeted him with no less love than they had greeted Scarlet. Nobody flinched, looked a bit surprised, nor scared. This filled Scarlet up with love and appreciation.

When it came to Theresa, she gripped his hand tightly. "If you ever do **anything** to break Scar's heart, I will **personally** hunt you down; and **trust** me, I've got access to the European militia to track you **whenever** you are in the universe." She smiled, but she wasn't joking.

The other women laughed while Ze've nodded his head feeling a tiny bit intimidated. He sat next to Scarlet, who had already fixed him up 2 plates full of food.

"Oh Ze've you must see this picture!" Arielle said holding it out in front of him.

There were 4 women in front of a beat-up olive green hover. They looked like they were in an abandoned holding place for freight cargo. It took a moment for Ze've to recognize who was who. Theresa, had half of her head shaved and wore all black, ripped up clothes, black Doc Martin boots, and a spiked collar. She was obviously called most of the shots back then. Arielle's hair was dyed lavender and she wore a bright blue body suit with shiny purple circle glasses and dark purple lipstick. Marine didn't look too different. She wore a very revealing tight shiny, almost holographic, two piece cocktail dress and cheetah print high-heeled boots. In the picture she made an effort to highlight her curves. Then, there was Scarlet leaning against the cover of the hood looking the most 'normal' of the group. Her hands were folded over her chest and she had an indifferent look on her face. In the picture, she wore a tight fitting black tube top under a leather jacket, revealing some cleavage and her flat stomach. Her jeans had been ripped at the knees and she wore strappy black heels. She wore heavy black makeup, looking very seductive with hoop earrings and cherry red lipstick. She was their getaway driver whenever they had a night full of mischief- they were never caught with her behind the wheel.

Ze've smiled, thinking if she had the outfit hiding somewhere in the house and whether or not she would recreate this look for him in private.

Scarlet saw his face whilst his attention focused on her in the picture. "I was 16 in that picture- if you could believe that."

"Oh this was a **fun** night. We went to a club and got that **pig** Gill Lambert back that night," Theresa laughed.  
"Nice necklace," giggled Clara. "You guys are the epitome of cool."  
"Oh stars, look at my outfit!" Arielle laughed.  
"Oh, if I could only go back to that weight!" cried Marine.

Scarlet remembered it _was_ fun **until** the encounter with Gill. Everyone wanted his attention, including Scarlet at 11 years old- but she got over him when his true colors came to light. Despite the girls' disapproval, Marine was seeing Gill Lambert at the time. Drama and fights between the two were constant. This night, Arielle and Scarlet walked into the backroom of the club and saw Marine very drunk shaking her head, pushing him off her while she yelled "No! I don't want to!" Arielle and Scarlet fought him to get him off and only succeeded after Scarlet took a bottle and broke it over his head to knock him unconscious. Theresa threw him in the hover and they dropped him deep in the woods 2 kilometers off the main road. Marine threw up in the hover on the way back home.

"Wow, I hardly recognized any of you all in this picture" Ze've smiled. Being in their presence and seeing old pictures made Ze've feel like he was welcomed into their exclusive gang somehow, "I am looking forward to getting to know more of Scarlet's past." He put his arm around her shoulders.

Scarlet's eyes widened, "Not **all** of it!"

The women laughed.

"It's a beautiful thing, and I am sure it'll bring you two closer as a couple," responded Clara.

"Well- sometimes the past is not as pretty as the face you see in this picture," warned Theresa "And sometimes the things you've buried or wanted to forget come to the surface and remind you how ugly those memories are."

"Oh, well I hope none of those ugly _memories…_ " Marine enunciated memories as though she was implying something secretive "show up tonight."

Suddenly Scarlet felt the rush of warmth and nostalgia flush away remembering the event was planned for tonight. Her eyes darted downwards. Ze've noticed the change in her aura and intertwined his fingers with hers under the table. "Past, present, or future- whatever may come, I'm ready to face it all with you by my side," he said.

Watching the two like the best romantic movie they have ever seen, the other women awed synchronously.

Scarlet kissed him on the cheek, but the feeling of trepidation sitting at the pit in her stomach did not go away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rieux, France  
3 years earlier

"Are you girls going out again?" Michelle Benoit was bringing plates to the kitchen sink to wash. This night, she felt generous enough to cook roast and potatoes for the girls. All 4 of whom were gathered around the table, licking their utensils trying to get the extra juices that may have been left.

"Yes, Grand-mére. I promise you we are are up to only good things," Arielle said matter-of-factly, with a finger pointed upwards.

Michelle was not stupid enough to believe that. "Look," she faced all four of them, "If I get one call from the police, stars help me…"

"When have you **ever** been called by the police?" Theresa asked, trying to look innocent although she was dressed for a fight in her spiked choker and leather fingerless gloves.

"We are just going to have a little fun Grand-mére," said Scarlet taking out the spoon she was sucking out of her mouth "don't pretend you weren't a teenage girl once."

' _The mouth of this girl!_ ' thought Michelle shaking her head. She eyed her little Scarlet, no longer little and everyday reminding Michelle of herself. The thought scared her. Michelle Benoit sighed, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Got it!" an excited Marine threw her long hair over her shoulder. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

The girls thanked the grandmother and each gave her a hug and kisses on the cheek. "Love you," Scarlet said just before closing the screen door. Michelle smiled wearily, still worried about her baby. "Love you too," she said, but Scarlet had already turned and skipped off with her friends.

Another night to paint the city red.

* * *

Célestin ("Seh-less-tawn") Leroux had always been very, _very_ handsome. Tall, broad shoulder, naturally built, with a strong jaw made him always stand out from the group. The combination of thick black hair and blue eyes kept many swooning. Any person with eyes would give him his/her attention, but any person with half a brain would be repelled by his prehistoric notions of gender roles, vanity, and chauvinism.

Unfortunately for Scarlet, she might've been missing half her brain when she first met him.

The girl gang pulled up to the parking lot of a popular meeting spot for the 'cool', young people in the town. A large abandoned warehouse, previously for fighter jets, turned to a makeshift art gallery for graffiti artists and creatives. They noticed a group of 5 boys and 3 girls around the hover situated next to theirs. There was house music playing loudly from the trunk. The group watched the 4 girls come out of the olive green hover with much curiosity.

Marine and Arielle began initiating conversation right away, as they always did.

Scarlet noticed Célestin immediately. He was leaning against the concrete wall between two girls who were laughing and holding drinks while he spoke. He briefly looked up to make eye-contact with Scarlet.

Scarlet was not a talkative, social-butterfly like Arielle or Marine. She was picky who'd she'd make conversation with. Some nights they were out, Scarlet would keep to herself- leaned against the wall simply observing her surroundings and the other girls. This night, she wanted his, and only _his_ attention. It didn't take too much effort, 'luckily' for her, he had an affinity for redheads.

After twenty minutes of shooting each other looks, he finally pushed himself away from the wall to talk to her, leaving the two girls he was talking to glaring at Scarlet with envy. She felt her ego perk a bit.

"So do you know how to shoot that thing or is that just an accessory?" He asked eyeing her behind.

"I've got the best aim south of France." She smirked "But it _does_ look good on me, doesn't it?". Theresa and Arielle watched Scarlet in the corner of their eyes with much amusement, Scarlet's first time flirting and she was doing pretty good they had to admit.

He bit his lower lip and laughed, first looking downward then making eye contact with her with his bright blue eyes. "I guess you don't know my reputation then."

"I'm afraid your 'reputation' is as known to me as your name," She folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the hover.

"Célestin," He placed a hand on the hover and stood closely in front of her, "and I've got the best aim South of France…Mademoiselle..? " He lifted his shirt, revealing not only his lower abdomen muscles, but a handgun as well.

"Scarlet," she took a peek at the gun, then made eye contact again, this time with a mischievous grin. "Would you like to prove it then? There are some empty fields not so far from here. We'll see about that 'reputation' of yours."

"Scarlet? Matches the hair," He grinned, this time placing his other hand on the hover, putting her body between his flexed arms. "If I win, do I get a date with you?"

" _A date?_ This is just for the title of the best reputation," She scoffed, feeling unprepared to go on a complete stranger alone. She started to feel like she had taken it too far.

"Oh so you're just a tease," he laughed, taking his hand back.

This time, Scarlet was offended. _A tease?_ She felt disgusted with herself, but that didn't stop her from taking it further. "Look. There's not going to be a date because you are going to lose." She contested.

"Riiiight," He laughed, slowly scanning her up and down.

At this point, everyone had heard their conversation. The boys in his group snickered.

Little did Scarlet know, Célestin's father was a reputable weapon's engineer for the European federation and Célestin had already known how to use almost every type of gun available to the public before he turned 12.

Arielle was already halfway in the hover, "Well what're we doing just standing around here for? Let's go!"

It only took 10 minutes to get to the middle of an empty field. The ground was uneven with patches of weeds and grass and holes. Old rusted abandoned oil pumps were still tethered to the ground.

The other girls were talking trash and motivating Scarlet. "Who does he think he is?" said Theresa rolling her eyes. It was only Marine who suggested Scarlet should try to lose because "He is **nuclear** hot!"-Marine's exact words.

The rules were simple: boys and girls from each group had to throw an object as far and as high as they could and each competitor had to shoot it. The only light they'd have was that emitting from the two hover cars, which was really nothing in this darkness.

Scarlet did well, but she didn't have many opportunities to fire her gun and almost none at night. Célestin, on the other hand, **killed** the competition hitting every object with precision. Each object not completely obliterated had a hole always perfect in the center.

"See you tomorrow little fox! Wear something nice for me!" He winked while he and his group dashed away in the hover, leaving the girls to care for Scarlet and her embarrassment in the form of fury.

The next day, Scarlet picked him up at the place they had met. She tried to scare him with the speed at which she flew, but her skills as a pilot only impressed him. The date went quickly as Scarlet intended. She challenged him to a drinking game, but previously tipped the bartender to only serve her water. He spent the night on the floor of the tavern while she spent it comfortably in her own bed, feeling like the victor.

To much of everyone's surprise, her rejection only fueled him to pursue her. She ignored his comms almost every other day. She ignored him when they'd cross paths. She only agreed to one date almost one year later. The next night he'd leave the town for good because his father's company was moving to Germany. At the end of the night, she made the mistake of reciprocating a kiss.

The next day, he made sure to circulate the story he made up to every young person in Rieux of how he and her spent a romantic night together in her hover at a popular spot where couples would go to be alone. She hoped she would never, **ever** have to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I don't want to go! Call Émelie to call his whole dumb party off," cried Scarlet from upstairs. Her best friends had left hours ago and promised to meet at the event.

Ze've had already been ready some hours ago. He dressed in a white button up shirt, a black blazer, nice trousers that matched and fitted leather shoes. Émelie had gotten his measurements a week ago and although it was tailored, Ze've would've preferred a looser fit. His chest and shoulders appeared too broad. He looked in the mirror practicing hunching inwards to look smaller, but he somehow looked more menacing. "Just come down already." He looked at the clock, they'd be late.

She appeared in a simple black dress that reached her knees and short strappy gold heels. Her curls were combed out to appear wavy and she applied thin eyeliner and neutral makeup. She resembled an old Hollywood film star. His jaw fell when he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes away from her as she walked down the stairs. "My brightest star…" He said in a low voice.

She smiled, the way he looked at her made her blush. "Well, **you** don't look too bad yourself." She put a hand behind his head playing with his hair and the other hand on his face, her thumb caressing his cheek.

"Scarlet, I want to give you something," He gently pushed her off, taking out a baby blue box wrapped around black ribbons.

Confused and surprised, she took it. Its size fit half her hand. She unwrapped it and opened the delicate box to reveal a gold dainty necklace. In the middle was a bright green emerald stone, the same green that first attracted her to him the night they met.

She looked at him with a surprised look on her face, " _Why_? How?"

He smiled and darted his eyes downwards while opening and closing his fists, "Émelie helped me pick it out…"

She hugged him, "You know you don't have to get me any gifts, despite what Émelie says!" Scarlet couldn't even remember the last time she coveted jewelry.

He sat on the couch, putting himself at eye level with her. "Scarlet…it was **my** idea." He took the necklace from her and opened the chain to put it around her neck. "I've been so happy here. You've made me feel like I **belong**. The farm, the animals, the kids, your friends…" She could feel his fast pulse beating on his wrist while it touched her neck. "I wanted to offer you **something** in return. It's nothing comparable, I know- but I just want you to know that I am **thankful**. My heart, my body, my soul continues to belong to you."

Now it was her who was trembling. "Ze've…"

"Do you like it?" She turned around, both facing the mirror. The gold clashed so well on her skin and the emerald shined brilliantly highlighting her red hair. She now knew why women and men slaved tirelessly to own these. She felt **beautiful**. She looked at the stone before looking into his eyes, the green matching. She draped the necklace with her fingertips. "I **love** it."

He swooped her up and carried her as they kissed.

* * *

The celebration took place at the town square next to a large church. The city's architects made sure to keep the city quaint by not modernizing the city's design, sticking to brick, cobblestone, and wood. It was completely different since Scarlet saw it last. It wasn't the grimy, provincial town in the middle of nowhere this night- there were lamp-posts everywhere, new plants and trees that clashed well against the orange and stones, new cafés, and renovated homes. She wondered if all these changes happened because of her and the attention the media was giving her worldwide.

There were hundreds of people sipping out of flutes and wine glasses gathered around bar tables covered in white linen while androids walked around offering finger foods and more drinks.

Scarlet parked the hover behind some buildings where they promised to meet their neighbors and friends who offered morale support. Scarlet's girl gang were there, dressed classy and formal. Nadine and her husband were there too behind their children jumping up and down in excitement waiting for Scarlet and Ze've to get down. There was also a man there two hadn't met.

They all exchanged kisses and greeting before the man and Nadine approached them. "Scarlet, Ze've…" she said, "This is the Mayor, my brother Don Thomas."

Don extended his hand, "I can't thank you enough for saving my family." The mayor looked at Ze've with so much gratitude there were tears welling up in his eyes.

Ze've shook it, following by Scarlet. "I wanted to throw this celebration for our star," Don looked at Scarlet, "but now I honor you two as truly our **heroes**."

The mayor gave a touching speech and awarded them sashes. Émelie gave them bouquets of flowers. Afterwards some people (if they had reserved in time with Émelie) had a chance to speak to them.

A group of around 10 tween and teen girls and boys came up first giggling and smiling. They ignored Scarlet and surrounded Ze've. Both Scarlet and Ze've were surprised. "H-hello, we are your biggest fans..." The first girl had a hard time containing herself, so the second one spoke in her place, "We **loved** watching you on the netscreens." A third girl stepped in, "Your devotion to protect the one you love is just so...mesmerizing." The girl giggled. "I hope I can find someone who looks at me that way!"

Ze've Kesley looked at Scarlet, his eyes pleaded for answers and help from Scarlet's part. Never in his life was he **ever** prepared for this. She shrugged and smiled, feeling a sense of pride in the fact he was all **hers**. _'belongs to you...'_

"Would you please sign our comics?" 3 little boys walked up to Scarlet, holding up their tablets that had a comic cover titled " _Adventures board the Rampion_ ". She had never seen these before- how did they get the permission to use her for a story? She took the tablet to take a closer look. In the middle, Carswell Thorne was looking valiant holding the flag of the Commonwealth on what appeared to be Luna. A blonde girl who she assumed was Cress was dressed in rags held him as if he was her savior. "Thought so" Scarlet muttered scrolling to see the contents of the comics. Ze've was drawn to look menacing and more like a Wolf- in fact, the comics gave him a tail. Scarlet rolled her eyes. In the same page, she saw herself drawn. She looked like a Marvel superheroine with a black leather suit and a red cape holding a riffle. _'Well, I don't look **too** bad_ ,' she approved thinking she'd have to remember to download the series when she got home.

"Here kid," She returned the tablet. "To the rest of you, fall in line over there." She pointed to Ze've who now had a group of over 20 admirers of different ages. All curious about his valiance, romance, and his history. Usually he was very shy, but she thought at that moment he was handling it alright.

Needing a break, Scarlet squirmed her way out of the crowd and hopped her way behind large shrubs and watched the scene from behind them.

"Guess handguns are no longer a trendy accessory," The sound of a familiar voice crept up her spine. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes, hoping she was just imagining things. "Or maybe having a personal **attack dog** is a securer way to get what you want…" Scarlet could hear a group of men snickering.

This time Scarlet turned around to face him. To someone who didn't know him at all, they'd say he was just as handsome- if not more dressed in a somewhat formal fashion and a boxed military style jacket. To Scarlet- Célestin Leroux was just as disgusting as he was when she first picked him up on their first date.

"I heard the police thought **he** was the monster when they came to the Lang's home last week," Another man behind Célestin said. This was followed by laughter.

"Do you take him to the doctor or the vet when he gets sick?" Another man added. Scarlet recognized him to be the police officer who laughed in her face when she demanded investigation for her grandmother's disappearance.

Her blood was boiling, but she tried to keep composure. _Not reacting, not reacting._

Célestin nodded to the men behind him, shooing them off so he could be alone with her. He looked at Ze've again, "Wow my darling, you are so much kinkier than I thought."

She could feel her own fingernails dig into her palms. "More kinkier than the bullshit story you told everyone before you left for Germany?"

He didn't break stare, his blue eyes were twinkling. "You made an impression on me Scarlet. I was crazy about you and I wanted to claim you before any silly boys could even think about pursuing you."

Her stomach curdled, she could've thrown up.

"Look- I was 18, young, and stupid," He threw his hands up as if he surrendering, "I've changed now and I apologize if I caused you any dismay."

She eyed him suspiciously, not believing a word of it. "And how _exactly_ have you changed?"

"I am a working professional now," He smiled.

"Let me guess. Illegal weapons dealer? Drug smuggler?" Everything inside of her wanted to end the conversation, but there was no escape.

"Bounty hunter." He straightened his posture, dusting his shoulders with the tops of his fingers "A most reputable one I may add."

"What do you catch then? Missing cats for wealthy, lonely, old women?" She laughed.

He didn't seem offended. "Sure. It's a mixed bag." He said nonchalantly. "I don't ask too many questions. Just bag 'em and take the units. You'd sure be surprised how much someone is willing to pay for _rare animals_." His eyes darted at Ze've again before returning to her.

She was grinding her teeth now.

Ze've finally noticed her in the corner. He stood up straight to get a better view of who she was talking to.

Célestin noticed and took another step towards Scarlet. He was so close his lips touched the top of her ear. She was backed up against the plants. "I still have yet to catch my greatest treasure." He walked off coolly, disappearing into the crowds.

She felt as if she was back at the abandoned fields, embarrassed and defeated. She took a deep breathe. Not wanting to alarm Ze've, she put on a smile and walked back to him and his fans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Like every job, the first few months of being a bounty hunter (or a 'freelancer' as he filed it on his taxes) can be rough. You don't have a reputation for yourself just yet so you're stuck with low paying gigs like obtaining and transporting relics or weapons you had obtained from black market dealers. Clients don't even bother to know your name and you're stuck with 'kid'. From there, you can network your way into the more interesting catches like wild, endangered animals (if you haven't upgraded your health insurance provider yet, this would be the best time to do so). **If** you survive that, then people _**really** _ start paying attention to you and although you get stranger clients with even stranger requests, the bounties get _significantly_ greater.

In this profession, you will never forget your 'firsts' because they will always teach you something valuable, like the time he first caught a **person**. A billionaire business person had put the biggest bounty Célestin had ever been offered at the time on a young girl at the age of 12 years old. It took 7 weeks for him to finally find her in a shady motel on the outskirts of Manhattan. She had gotten some facial reconstructive surgery and her hair was dyed blue, which _could've_ fooled him, but **not** his trackers. What made him the best bounty hunter in the universe, although he would say otherwise, were the gadgets he took from his father. The second thing was his handsome looks, which often fooled people that he could be trusted.

He stalked the girl the first 24 hours. Accompanying her was a slightly older girl who had similar features as the reconstructed face- no doubt intentional. When he was ready, he bought a 3 year old black lab from the mall and parked the hover in front of the motel. He opened the hood, pretending to check the oil. When they came out, the dog was running up to them.

"Finn! Come back here!" Célestin threw his hands up, shaking his head.  
The 12 year old got on her knees to hug the dog, she was smiling as it licked her face. He jogged over to them, "I am so sorry. I hope my friend Finn didn't scare you." He folded his arms looking at Finn with a scolded look.

The older girl looked at Célestin suspiciously up and down and then peeked at his hover.

"Thank you. If he didn't stop here, I might've had to chase him down the block." He took the collar, tearing the dog away from the young girl and met the gaze of the older girl, his blue eyes twinkling in the light of the nearby lamp-post "He likes pretty girls." The two girls blushed.

"Hey, there's a diner right around the corner from here. It's a dog friendly one, thankfully. Would you ladies like to join me?"

The two immediately looked at each other in shock, both hesitant. Their stomachs were growling, they hadn't eaten in days. "No it's alright.." said the younger one.

"Okay! Well have a nice evening. Come on Finn!" He smiled at the two again waving turning starting a slow jog back to the hover.

"Wait-!" The voice of the older girl spoke up, stopping him immediately. Before he turned to face him, a large grin couldn't help itself creep up on his face. "I guess we both could go for something to eat."

"It's my treat." He responded.

After dinner, the two had been so full and tired they agreed to drive back to the motel. The older girl, who said her name was Anna sat in the front passenger seat and the younger girl, who called herself Maggy was slowly falling asleep in the back with Finn's head resting on her lap.

"So how long have you had your dog?" Anna asked, trying to remain awake while watching the lights flicker by as they whizzed by. Eric (the name he told them) was awfully quiet, not like the talkative, humorous young man telling stories and making them laugh in the diner earlier.

"I've had Lucky for 4 years now." He said, not removing his gaze from the street.

"Lucky?" She peered at him from the corner of her eyes. "I thought you called him Finn,"

He said nothing, only chuckling.

"Earlier you mentioned you were a engineer? How long have you been doing that?"

"Well my father was **great** weapons engineer and he taught me many things, including to be very versatile with your skills. You know what I mean?" He looked over to her, her body completely lifeless on the seat, she tried hard to keep her eyes open. The girl in the back was already toppled over taking up the seats. The dog was licking her face, whimpering.

He sighed "Of course you don't. Well I've been called many things: transporter, smuggler, but I really prefer **bounty hunter**."

It took half a second before the panic set in. She suddenly remembered the milkshakes he had brought out as dessert before they left the diner. She remembered how he smiled watching the two finish their drinks. It was too late. Her vision blurred as she tried to focus on the objects around her. Anna tried to turn back to the other girl, her arms wanted to reach out to her, but her body would not comply. "Magdelena..." escaped her lips, revealing the true name of the young girl in the back.

He watched her from from the corner of his eyes before looking at his countdown where he had expected when the drugs would kick in. 00:00:00, "Good timing." He dropped Anna and the dog next to the dumpsters behind the motel. "Well done Speedy," he patted the dog's head, who was barking and snarling at him.

When the 12 year old girl finally woke up from the sedatives in the backseat of his hover tied up, she was hysterical. "Please don't bring me back to my father," she cried trying to wriggle herself free.

"Well hun. why'd you run away in the first place?" He wagged a finger at her looking at her from his rear-view.

"I can't go back," She sobbed " _ **Please!**_ He's a monster!"

Somehow he completely overlooked the fact people could talk, unlike the wild animals and relics he had previously dealt with. "Oh yeah? And what could you _possibly_ offer me for your freedom?"

She sniffled, wiping her wet face on the seat, "You can sleep at night knowing you did the right thing," she responded.

It was silent for a moment, as if he were truly considering the weight of her words. She felt a tiny pang of hope.

He slowed the hover, stopping on an empty landing dock floating in the sky typically there for emergencies, and searched for something in the passenger's compartment.

Soft tears flowed from the young captive's face, "So will you free me?"

He looked into her eyes for a half a moment then laughed, "I'll sleep just fine on the stack of units your father is going to pay me."

Her eyes widened in shock and then slowly closed, the rest of her body finally relaxing as he shot a tranquilizer dart into her neck.

"Ugh, too much talking." He stretched his neck left and right, throwing the gun back into the compartment.

Célestin Leroux learned two important lessons that day: he needed stronger sedatives for longer rides and a tinted, sound proof window that would border him and his future captives.

* * *

His port was ringing.

Célestin answered his comm-putting it on speaker. Still dripping wet from the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. The luxury hotel where he stayed was far from the town of Rieux, but he refused to stay in a hotel given less than 5 stars.

"And how was it?" A voice on the other side did not wait for him to speak and he lacked interest in exchanging greetings or engaging in small talk.

"Well she's still smoking hot, but she _reeks_ of her grandmother's **disgusting** farm. I wonder why she stays at all..." He took another towel and began drying his hair. "She's **filthy** rich. _Why_ , the European federation **alone** must have given her **at least** a billion units to reward her for killing the Lunar queen." He wasn't wrong, he had already checked with his sources. He started to become excited thinking about his redhead beauty and her fortunes.

"That's nice Mister Leroux..." the voice began again, sounding exhausted. It wasn't his first time dealing with the bounty hunter. Célestin was reliable, but his petty rants were beneath him. "However…I wasn't inquiring about Ms. Benoit..."

"Oh yeah, her **pet.** " Célestin rolled his eyes, feeling disgust, "I took a good look at him yesterday. He won't be too much trouble, I'm sure. By the time I get to their heads, he'll be at your door with his tail between his legs and she'll be running into my arms." He sneered.

"Did you get a bio-scan?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Célestin was becoming impatient. Still damp he reached for his glass tablet and plopped into bed, "I'm sending it to you now. I've dropped some spyders into their home too, in case you need to observe his behavior. I won't say I won't be watching either..." He smiled impishly, "for my own research of course."

"Good." The voice responded. "Soon enough we will both get what we want Mr. Leroux." The comm disconnected.

"Thank the stars." He sighed agreeing with the man, "I need an early retirement." He picked up the tablet, activating the cameras on the tiny spyders who had hidden themselves all over the crevices of the Scarlet's home. He saw Scarlet sitting legs crossed, reading a book and drinking tea and he thought of the voice on the other side no more.


End file.
